Can't Figure it out
by SiriuslyMioner
Summary: ALex's Family dies and she has to go life with her uncle Charlie and his Daughter bella. She dosnt remember them but she remembers Wolfs and Fangs so she asumes somethings going on When she gets there well...................find out read the story
1. ProLog

Can't figure it out

It was like as storm. That's all I remember. A storm. And then boom. My life was over. Not like I was dead. But everyone else was. My mom my dad my brothers. Everyone but me died. I don't know why I survived. But right know. I've changed. My name may still be Alex Russo but I have changed. Horribly. I've become quiet. I don't get sarcastic. I don't try to cause trouble but I never thought that it would have a big impact. So I have to move in with my uncle in forks. His name is Charlie Swan. His daughter Bella is there too. But she had a choice. And she went so it must be a nice place. I didn't remember Charlie. But I remembered a boy………Jasper maybe or Edward. It was someone special close to me leaving. All I remember was pale white skin and fangs that's all I remember so I assume vampires. But then I get the picture of wolfs. Then they turn human. But it's not any wolf. It's a black one. With spots of red but mostly black. I hated the fact that I could never know for sure until I got there if it was real. But that was when I got of this horrible plane. I hate planes. But the voice in my head said that this was the right place to go. When I thought about forks my heart ached and I don't know why but it felt right that it hurt so much. It felt like I was home when my heart ached. I felt……Peaceful

So that's the prolog. What do you think? It took me like 5 minutes to write. Do you think it was good for the time I took I do but well I wrote it.

I heart you ;)

Kalie


	2. Chapter 1

Can't Figure it out

Chapter 1 Forks

I got off my plane. Were are they? I sighed. I started looking for bella I remember her face. I kept turning when something caught my eye. It was Bella it was a man who looked kind of like the man in my memories. Edward...or was it jasper? I think that ones Edward. Then the person next to him turned in the direction i was in. Bella. Bella knew Edward. I shrugged that off and walked over and turned to the man ignoring Bella for the moment. "Is your name Edward?" I asked. He nodded polietly but you could tell he was confused. "Do you have a brother Jasper Hale?" I asked. He nodded. "Al you know Jasper?" Asked Bella confused. "um....."I thought

**When Alex was 6 (in kindergartion)**

**"hi do you go here too?" I asked puting a smile on my face. "hi....yes" The boy said bitting his lip. He was nervous. "I'm Alex Russo Who are you and if you want you can be my bestfriend this year" I said with a smile hoping he would feel better. "I'm Jasper Hale and I would like that Alex Russo" The boy said. "Well Jasper we need to give you a nickname......" I said thinking "what about Jasp?" I asked "why not If I can call you Al" Jasper said finally smileing. "Why not" I said. Jasper was my new bestfriend and I knew it would be a great year. **

Back To Normal time

"There was a Jasper Hale in my kindergartion class to middle school and he was my bestfriend he told me he had a brother edward" I informed. "but thats impossible" Edward mumbled. I laughed "well we can see if he rememebers me" I said. I put my hand on my hip. What are they freaking out about its just me knowing one of there brothers. "oh and Edward can I ask you something?" I asked "what?" he said Man was he freaked. "are you a vampier" I asked casually. "yes" He anwsered "and jasper has been one for a while to and he was young in the 18 hundreds" I laughed. They looked at me confused. "What?" Said Edward. "I'm a wizard when I was 6 I accidently got lost in time and ended up in the 18 hundreds and then when I hit middle school my brother finally found me" I informed "so he probably knows you?" asked Edward. "thats what I have been saying" I said annoyed. "know can we go I want to see jasp" "You call him Jasp too?" Said Edward "I was the one who gave him that Nickname and her gave me the nickname Al now lets go" I urged "fine,fine.....come on Bella Come on Alex" Edward said. "Hey bellsa" I said "Yes Al" Bella Smiled "do you Love him?" I asked.

"Yes I have loved him since I first saw him"

"SO your true love is someone you cant forget?"

"yes"

"well are there any werewolfs around?"

Bella looked at me suprised but anwsered anyway "A couple why?"

"are there any black ones"

"two"

"what about with alittle red"

Bella thought about it for awhile and when we got in the car she said "Paul"

"paul........."

"Emphiram"

"oh okay"

"were here" Edward said. I got out of the car. Man this place was fancy. It had glass walls so you could see in and out with out looking through a window. But this place was in the woods so no one could see in. Edward opened the door. "JASPER GET DOWN HERE" he screamed. Jasper came down and it took him forever to get down here! "what edward" He asked "Jasp it not nice to talk to siblings like that" I said "well I don-AL!" Jasp yelled/said and hugged me. "you been good bud?" I asked "Nope" He said a smile on his face. I laughed. "you are such a dork you know that?" I said "you couldnt get in trouble" He smiled at me. "Dude I was your partner in crime" I laughed "yeah your right" Man this was one of the moments when you know everythings all right.

* * *

TA DA Chapter 1

I heart you

Kalie


	3. Chapter 2

Can't Figure it out

Chapter 2

Jasper was the only thing there at the moment then It was interrupted. "Hey guys who's this?" I didn't know this man. He was blond kinda tall and looked maybe 30 32? But i laughed and said "I'm Alex Russo I'm from New york my family died and well now I'm here and I'm NOT a vampire or a werewolf I'm a wizard" I informed. he looked at me like I was supposed to be all ugly. "What?" I asked "its just.......do I know you Alex Russo sounds familiar I'm Carlisle" He said. I started and groaned "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" I yelled. Everyone stared I walked up next to him put on a fake smile and said "yep I know you my dads Jerry Russo" I said. His face lit up "Oh your the girl who burnt her self all up her arm right?" He said. I groaned and nodded yes.

**Flashback**

**"DADDY IT HURTS!" I yelled running up the stairs. I was 3 and figured out what fire was. My dad grabbed my had a say that my whole arm was burnt. "MAKE IT STOP" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Justin ran downstairs and grabbed my arm from dad. "Dad we need Ice NOW" He said trying to calm me down. And it worked. I dontremember what he did but it worked. They put Ice on my burnt arm and brought me to the hospital. I decided then I need to help my brother. When we got to the hospital the doctor said his name was Carlisle Cullen and he looked 30 or 32.**

Now

Carlisle smiled "I bet you never played with a lighter again right?" I laughed "No i did like Last year I carried a lighter around and played with it, But that was after my family died I lived on my own for awhile and I only had a lighter soooooo yeah". He just scoulded me. And I laughed. When I turned back everyone was amazed. "WHAT NOW?" I yelled man what is up with these people? "No ones ever been this normal around vampires" Jasper informed. I smiled and said" My brothers ex was a Vampire". "oh.....That would make so much sense" Jasper said. "OK whos the new girl shes......human" A man said he was tall and had brown shaggy hair and giant muscles. I smiled "Alex russo and no im not" I said and wagged a finger. He laughed and said " Emmett and I know youare"

"you wish Vamp"

"I know........wizard?" He said I nodded yeah

And I'll end it there sorry it took sooooo long I was kinda busy with homework and stuff bye!

I heart you

Kalie


	4. Chapter 3

Can't Figure it out

Chapter 3

While everyone was talking about me I just walked out the door. I mean It wasnt hard. I got up them yelling and walked out. I didnt know where I was going so I just started walking anywere. I got to this beach I found beautiful. From where I was standing it was beautiful. "HEY YOU!" I heard a yell. I turned around my black hair hitting my face "hello?" I asked "hi I'm paul you are?" The boy said. I smiled "I'm Alex nice to meet you" Then he smiled. That day I spent hours and hours with Paul just sitting and talking. "so your whole family dad and now you life with the swans?" He asked. I nodded yes not leaveing my gaze from the sunset. "I'm great friends with Charlie" he said I smiled "well can I meet you here tommorrow same time" he finished. I grinned and nodded yes. I stood up and he did to. I hugged him and Kissed his cheek then walked to charlies. Bella attacked me "WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU!" She screamed "Bella shut up! i was just with paul in La push god shut the fuck up!" I said putting my jacket on the floor "wheres my room?" i asked grabbing my bags "third door upstairs on the right" bela said. I nodded ok and went to my room.

THE NEXT DAY

i went to go meet Paul and of course he was there already. I smiled and hugged him. There was a girl over his shoulder smileing at me. "oh hi i'm Alex" I said with a smile. "i'm Leah one of pauls friends" The girl said. "Like you mean Werewolf or like friend?" I asked. She glared at me" how do you....you cant be Pauls girlfriend so how do you?" Leah asked. I smiled at her and pointed to paul "i've known him and Sam since I was 8 leah they told me last year in a letter" I said. Leah looked at me in envy for a second and then glared. "well then i'll go get Sam" Leah said running off. "IF HE DOSENT COME TELL SAMMIE I SAY HI!" I yelled then turned to Paul "is Sam still dating leah?: I asked. Paul nodded no and then said "He's single". I laughed "he hasnt been single in a while" Paul nodded agreeing with me. Them of course Sam and Leah came down. "Heyyyyyyy Sammie!" I smiled and hugged him. "hey Alex" he said hugging me back. "i missed you,you know that?" Asked Sam I nodded yes and said "i misssed you too"

TADA! I know its kind of short its just I haveMCAS 2morrow :(


	5. Chapter 4

Can't Figure it out

Chapter 4

Leah stared at me with hate in her eyes. I smiled back "Sammie you never wrote me back" I said un hugging him. He smiled nervously "Wellll I never had time with Paul and Jake here" He pointed to a boy I had never seen before."fighting all the time"Sam finished. I just laughed. "Sounds like me doesn't it?" asked Paul. I smiled "alot like you and jake i'm Alex" I said "Jake" He said back.

"Nice to meet you i've heard alot about you"

"WHAT!"  
"no it was all good dont worry!" I smiled and put my hand on his arm. He smiled back at me and paul pulled me.

"Stop paul!" i yelled and kicked him

"god Al that hurt" He said back. Sam,Jake, and...Leah started cracking up

"well i gotta go cause bellas is gonna kill me soI gotta go but i'll be here tomorrow" I said and ran off towards the Cullens did I mention i lived there?

"ALEX RUSSO WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Bella yelled

"Out" was all I said back before heading up to my room I could hear her screaming at me but i shaked it off she wasnt THAT mad right? I picked up my cell phone. The cullens bought me a blackberry because they well there weried. I decided to call Harper she HAD to be ok. I dialed her number,

"Hello?" a voice said

"Is this Harper Finkle?" I asked

"Yes may I ask whos calling?"

"ALEX RUSSOOOO BABY!"

She laughed "Hey Alex how's it going in Forks?"

"Fine I have my old buddys here still and I live with the Cullens because uncle Charlie is well...there telling me he died BUT! because he got shot or something like that"

"Thats horrible!"

"Nahhhh he died for a good thing"

"well I have some good news!"  
"what is it muffin cakes?"

"ZEKE ASKED ME OUT!"

"NO WAY!"  
"WAY!"

"thats awesome Finkle!"

"I know Russo"

"I have to go dinner and stuff"

"ok bye sweetie love you"

"bye Baby I love you tooo" I hung up. Man her voice was well exactly the same but her she changed into a me

TADA! ok well School just ended so i'll try harder to upload and was the ending good i'm not sure

Reveiw=I Love you!

Message=Almost Dead!

Favorite=You killed me!

So lets try to kill me!

I heart you

Kalie!


	6. Chapter 5

Can't Figure it out

Chapter 5

After I hung up on Harper. The phone rang. I picked it up

"Hello?" I said

"Is this Alex Russo?"  
"Maybe who is this?" I asked

"Its Paul"  
"oh this is Alex Russo whats up"  
"go to your living room there is a suprise there for you"  
"ok" I said and hung up on him running down to my living room

There was Paul, Sam, Leah, and Jake where there.

"wheres jasp?" I asked

"over here"Jasper yelled

"get me food!"  
Jasper grabbed a hershey bar and threw it at me.

"oh um thanks?" I said and started eating When I had finished I pushed everyone out the door.

"okay bye bye time!" i yelled and shut the door.

"Jasp did you get them all here?"I asked him

"yep"

"Leah Hates me smart one!"

* * *

Ok I know it was kinda short but its the 4th

soooo i have nuthin'

have a great holiday!

Kalie


	7. Chapter 6

Can't Figure it out

Chapter 6

Pauls POV(point of veiw)

"PAUL LIKES ALEX" That was Leah

"sooo what if I do" we were in werewolf form so it was thoughts

"you take the fun out of fun" Leah

"well he is Paul" JAke

"Shut up Paul your just jealous you havent Imprinted!" Me

"YOU IMPRINTED ON ALEX!" Leah,Jake, and Sam

FLASHBACK!

"what the hell is an imprint?" Alex asked

"its when a guys knows the girl is the one" Cheesey I know but it worked!

"really I'm the one"  
"yup"

"prove it"  
Yessss It was my wxcuse to kiss her. After I kissed her she smiled

"I guess so"  
I smiled back"I get to tell them"  
"fine by me" Is what Alex said before she kissed me.

OVER!

"does she know!" Leah asked

"yep" Me

"oh" Jake

"Okay well I'm at my house sooo bye!" Me and I transformed to human

* * *

I know its short but I was in a hurry and I am now so

I Fave (anykind) and 1 review (any chapter) on anything before I write a knew one!

I

Heart

YOU '

KALIE


	8. Chapter 7

Can't Figure it out

**PAULS POV**

"why are you so late?" My father yelled as I walked trough the door. (yes he is in clothes)

"I was busy" I said as I turned to him "why"

"we were worried"

"we!" i laughed here "like you or mom care about me"

"we do care"

"nah you dont I just wished your lieing was better" With that In walked into my room.

**ALEX'S POV**

"what are you even talking about!" I yelled down the hall at Emmett

"You like the werewolf no you loooooove him!" Emmett yelled as he walked into my room.

I spun my chair around from my desk.

"who said you could come in here"  
"I did"  
"yeah then can you show your self out of my room"

"dont be that way Ally"  
"who said YOU could call ME ally?"

"I did"  
"no more decisions for Emmett"

"dont be like that Ally"

"I said dont call me that"

"no you didnt"

"well I was meaning to"

"thats mean"

And thats when I pushed him out the door and shut it. As the door shut you could hear the click of the lock. Then I sat down and looked at the screen. This is gonna be a loooooooooooooooooong week.

* * *

Ok I am really and I mean really sorry that I havent been here in a while.

O just started school a bit ago so I decided that I might as well hope you'll forgive me with this. Does it make up for it if not I'll write another one. I swear! I'm really really sorry but thanks for all the stuff like reviews and faves while I was gone! I'm happy people like my storys! Oh and while I'm rambling if you want longer chapters tell me and I'll try it :).

I heart you

Kalie

R&R


	9. Chapter 8

Can't Figure it out

Chapter 8 (I'm trying out a diffrent style if you like tell me)

Dear Justin and Max,

What was I thinking? In the time period I(me Kalie) didnt write( SO SORRY FORGIVE ME AND I"LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE) I was going crazy! Emmett wouldnt leave me alone It was his biggest hobbie he said. But it was really annoying. I'm back to my oldself...kind of. I still cant get this feeling out of my head . I think its guilt. You know for makeing Paul mad at me. Yes I am sorry so shut up Justin. Wait did I just hear you laugh? Jerk! well I made him mad because I was talking to Jasper. Yeah thats it! He's way to over protective and its getting on my nerves!

Love you,

Alex

Dear Noone,

I cant beleive Alex is freaking out! why was she talking to that wannabe vampier. I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaay hotter than him (pun intended here). Why does she have to talk to him sooooooooooooooooooooooo much? Sure there childhood friends. BUT I LOVE HER! IIIIIIIIIIII am way awesomer and more important. So anyways My mom and Dad are being retarded again. Fighting all day and night! Its retarded. Therengetting divorced or somethin but the never fight over me! how stupid. Maaybe I should go life with Alex? Nah she would kick my ass before I even asked her. Jasper would probably help her :( I hate him! He's gonna take me lose Alex what a jerk!

From,  
Paul

Dear Paul,

I dont like Alex! She's my best friend so of course I love her. But not like you love her. She's not my type... but she can totally be yours! I'm seriouse I dont like her!

Forgive me?,

Jasper

Now you dont have to like it but if you do tell m if you dont tell me personaly its not my favorite! But if you like it tell me! If you have a facebook and find me amazing I made a fan page! I'll put the link on at the bottom! I do know its spelled wrong but look up:

SiriuslyMioner writeinh

.com/pages/SiriuslyMioner-writeinh/159070120803348?ref=ts


	10. Authors note PLEASE READ

Can't Figure it out

Okay well I am stuck. I am out of ideas for the story sooooo if you have ideas message me or requests on a story I should write like a one shot about the character or something message me or comment it and I swear i'll get to it becuase I'm gonna check everyday when I get home from school and stuff. So yeah requests and ideas would be very helpfull and appreciated. I also want to say I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong becuase I never spell check and my computers stupid soooo yeah well i dont want to keep repeating myself

I heart you!

Kalie


	11. Chapter 9

Can't Figure it out

Chapter 9

There was a problem. Paul and Alex were fighting. In the two weeks they had officially been together they started fighting. Frequently actually. Almost every day even over the smallest things for example if Paul came of the Cullen's and left a drink on the table Alex would yell,complain,whine,scream and Paul would stare and not do anything. SO Jasper would have to calm her down which ticked Paul off. So everyday turned into a fight no matter what.

"Alex break up with Paul!" Emmett groaned. It wasn't a statement a request but a plea a hoping plea.

"No" Alice snapped turning her body back to the table and continued to eat.

"Why not all you do is fight about EVERYTHING" Emmett emphasihsed the word everything to sound more dramatic, because of course since he was Emmett he needed to show off even while he was begging.

"I don't know I just get a rush when I fight with him ya' know" Alex explained completely ignoring Emmett's pleas. When Emmett finally noticed that his pleas were going un acknowledged he left and went to the living room. Time to come up with a new plan.

**Meanwhile with the La Push Pack**

"Just do it!" Jared growled while sitting next to Jacob to get a better view of Paul "Break up with Alex"  
"When YOU break up with Kim!" Paul snapped back at him as Jacob sighed.

"Come on guys Alex isn't that bad" Jacob put it trying to get everyone to go onto Pauls side.

"Yeah she's related to Vampier girl that means she's cool man" Embry grinned.

"Oh my freakin' god Paul just break up with the damn bitch and be down with it!" Leah moaned in anger leaning back on her chair. Seth who was sitting behind her pushed her back down with the help of Collin and Brady the two new members of the pack.

"No ya' damn whore" Paul shot back at her as Leah screamed in anger and the rest of the pack calmed her down.

"Oh my god Paul save the languge for you little whore of a girlfriend!" Leah sneared and Paul bursted.

"YOU GOD DAMN SLUT DON'T CALL MY ALEX A FUCKING WHORE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Paul yelled walking out of the house slaming the door with a SLAM.

"Oh thanks a lot Leah thanks a lot" Sam sighed as they all glared at her.

"It was your plan jackasses" Leah sighed slumping lower in her chair "not my fault he left".

OK so I hope this makes up for EVERYTHING cuz I'm really sorry people! SO I hope it makes up for it tell me how it was sorry that its kinds short It's just I sorta have a broken arm and so it was hard to write this because I usually write the chapter on paper then edit and revise it and then type it and up-load it so its haaaaard cuz I broke my writein arm sooo yeah hopes you liked and I hope I made the characters in character!

I HEART YOU GUYS!

Kalie!


	12. Chapter 10

Can't Figure it out

Chapter 10

**Well the author note is usually at the bottom but I did get an idea by story by AlicCullen3 and I am using part of her idea so thank you for thank you for that !**

Cullens House

Alex paced around the room trying not to scream at the Cullens. She had just done the unthinkable and didn't need there comments. Breaking up with Paul was as bad as it could get for Alex. Losing her new found happiness and not being able to show any emotion because she was Alex but she couldn't take it. Hearing all the happy comments produced sadness inside of her and all she could do was pretend it was okay.

"um…Al?...ALEX!" Alice giggle yelled in her usual happy tone shoveing a phone in alex's face and Alex jumped not expecting it and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She squeaked out. Talking fast made the tears and sadness stay inside.

"Alex is that you? It's me Mason" the voice on the other line spoke filled with hope and Alex smiled.

"Yep my dear Mason it is" Alex's voice isnstantly brightened her eyes lit up and she was giggling.

"Were are you? At La Push right?" Mason asked his voice dripping in a tone that made Alex momentarly cring.

"Yeah I am well Forks why wolf?" Alex giggled trying to make Mason think she was the same as she was before.

"Well I'm visting the La push pack Wizard"  
"No way! When I wanna see yoooou!"  
"Tomorrow"  
"Kay! See ya then Mason!"  
"yeah I'll see you the Al"

And with that Alex hung up and handed the phone back to Alice. Watching the Emmett next to her smirk.

"So our little human has a boyfriend back home?" Emmett chuckled as he watched Alex pout.

"No!" she snapped " I have a very good friend that is a werewolf named Mason who is coming to la push tomorrow and called to tell me our big vampire"

"Ah so is that why you smelled like a dog when you first came here?" Rosalie barked out and Alex sighed.  
"Dog? I think the scientific and proper term in canine Blondie"  
**La Push **

"I heard the Mason guy who's coming is friends with Alex"Seth mumbled to Paul who sighed.  
"Oh great just so great" Paul muttered

"Who knew the bitch would actually be the one to end it" Leah snickered nudgeing Sam and Jacob

"Its not really supriseing" Sam informed them " I mean she's a wizard who knows someone in every mythologic creature category in both genders so she can date whoever she wants because all Paul has to do is be friends with her "

"Yeah" Jacob sighed "Stop being such a dipshit and go talk to her"

"No" Paul muttered slipping farther down in his seat.

"Paul!" Emily whined turning to the werewolf "If your going to be an idiot leave the fun group"

"Fine!" Paul sighed this time and sat up "Maybe I will go talk to Alex"

"Good stop being a dipshit and go Paul go!" Leah called after Paul and he left to go find his ex-girlfriend.

**Okay I officially le last line of this chapter I think its funny haha I didn't mean to make it funny soooo I'll update tomorrow to :)! I hope you like this chapter and that its good. If you want a one-shot or have a request for a story tell me cuz I'm trying to write a lot this week because I have vacation this week which rocks :)! I hope you all read my other story too if you can! **


End file.
